


Teasing Game

by saintmadoc (clorinspats)



Series: Chandi Smutty Vignettes [1]
Category: The Big One (D&D)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, these two just live in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorinspats/pseuds/saintmadoc
Summary: horny touch but no touch aaa
Relationships: Thandi Kahsu/Charlie Vanderbee
Series: Chandi Smutty Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687186
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It's gotten to be a game. How quietly can they tease one another? Who can pull the most noise from the other? Moments alone are filled with butterfly kisses and fingers tracing forbidden places.

  
Tonight, Charlie is winning. He's behind her, holding her, trailing kisses down her neck before giving her a playful nip. The arch of her back is a subconscious response, and he takes advantage by trailing his fingers along her thighs.

  
She feels her sensitivity heighten. His tongue. Him sucking on her now. Fingers creeping closer. She feels herself getting wetter. She feels him pressed to her. He won't let up until she signals her defeat.

  
The temptation is strong. Let them become one. Let him finally break down the barrier between them. Let them both cave into one another's desire.

  
Let him fuck her until words have no meaning and all she knows is begging for more.

  
Instead, she leans back and whispers, "That's enough, darling." He pulls back his touches and gives her a final kiss on the neck before simply holding her to him, eyes closed. Her head clears.

  
Things are fine as they are.


	2. Teasing Game II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time they are just mid-fuck hoho

She's so tight around him. They're frozen, quiet, him twitching inside of her as they wait for the footsteps to fade. His nerves are being frayed, but at the same time, it's exciting to be so close to being caught murdering propriety.  
Thandi's face slips from one of mortification to a sly smile.  
The game is on.  
Though he tries to keep a grasp on her hips, she rocks against him, biting her lip as she gives him the look. The one that haunts his best dreams, the one she shows only him, the one that shows how much she really desires. The look that pulls him back into a rhythm, trying desperately to steady his breath as they rut.  
Gods...no, goddess...She rules him. Body and mind. It's so close. He's so close. Charlie throws his head back, stifling a moan as she picks up speed. Thandi always knows what she wants and how to get it. He's just another part of that collection.  
That's right...he should be working to keep his spot in her ranking of importance. It's not enough to simply be a distraction. He's got to be as close to number one as he can get. She looks mirthful when she sees him smirk, a wicked grin spreading.  
Thandi loves that look. It means he's done being passive. And she's about to get really fucked.


End file.
